Minecraft CreepyPasta Wiki:Minecraft Adventure Horror 1
Warning: This is a Fan made series. And I will make this as an online book in Wikia. 2 episodes will be edited every day. And please don't edit this Expect grammar correction. If I catch you editing this. You know what ?I will tell an admin to banned if can. Only Grammar correction is allowed! 'Don't change the story!.Expect me Fabbyinfo the creator. Episode 1 Season 1. (New Day) It all started when Kali123 created a server called: My Adventure World.The server was private muiltplayer server. His skin was like Freddy's(Since he liked FNaF). His real name is Sam. He marked his spawn point so that he could remember it. Anyways he decided to gather materials such as wood, stone, some iron and food. He also made a house. The house wasn't big but it was nice for a starter house. The floor was stone. The walls were wood and some stone. The roof was like a NPC Villager house. Sam also had a iron sword, hoe, shovel, pickaxe and axe. It was great at first. Suddenly he remembered that he wanted to invite his friends. But he said: "I will tell my friends tomorrow, it's 10 pm already." He logged out of his server and went to sleep. Episode 2 Season 1. (Inviting Friends) The next day, Sam/Kali woke up at 8 AM. After he ate his breakfast and bathed. He called two of his friends to play Minecraft on his server. He decided to call Edog657/Lucas. He phoned him and Lucas accepted it. Phone call Phone call Sam: Hello Lucas: Hi Sam. Why are you calling me today. Sam: Oh, I just wanted to say that I want to invite you to my server. Superman1278/Walter is also coming too. Lucas: Ok.Bye. Sam: Bye. (After that Sam called Walter.) Walter: Hi man. What's up today. Sam: Hi.I wanted to invite you to my server. Are you coming? Walter: Yes man. And before that have you heard about the 3am rumor? Sam: You know that I don't believe it ok. Bye Walter: Ok, peace. Episode 3 Season 1. (Play'ing Together) They all came to Sam's house and logged in. Back to the Overworld. Sam knew where was his house. They followed Sam to his house which is near a river and forest with 2 caves. They decided to build one house for each. They also had enough materials after gathering it for 45 minutes. List of Materials in their inventory: * 4 stacks of wood and 3 stacks of cobblestone, * Iron Pickaxe and Axe, * Stone Shovel and Sword, * Clock, * Some Raw Chicken, Steak and 1 Mutton, * Furnace, * 3 Chests, * 2 Crafting Tables. They started building a double storey house and dusk came which was around 6.45 PM in the Overworld. They completed it. Before they went to sleep, Lucas saw another player that looked like Steve but the eyes were white and he thought it was Herobrine in the cave. He said: Nah, maybe it's my imagination. Episode 4 Season 1(Caves and a hole) The next morning they started to explore the caves which is near a beautiful waterfall.They first collect eniugh coal to light up the cave.They got many ore in the cave like some iron and gold and also 2 diamond.Suddenly there were 2 route in the cave."Which way do we go.Left or right?"asked Lucas.Sam replied"We go to the left first ok".They all agree.While exploring the cave Walter noticed that there was a hole and light near the lavafall.He called Sam and Lucas and asked "Such we explore there".They nodded and walked through the hole.At the end of the hole,there is a lobby and 4 lever with sign and a chest.There is also 1 extra sign saying:Welcome to the Evil HQ.We started to feel weird.Why there are lever.Are they doing an experiment.We though for a while. Episode 5 Season 1(Reading a Book) Suddenly, Walter took out a book from the chest. It was signed by the author. The author's name was Notch. Sam said: "That's the creator of Minecraft". Walter read the book. Chapter 1: Catching the Devils. Hi, my name is Notch. If anyone found this book thanks for reading it. Before anyone makes this server using this special seed. I used this to catch devils such as Herobrine, Null and others. There were 30 devils in total. But I only got to catch 4 of them which were Herobrine, Entity 303, 404 and Null. I placed them in a fridge so that they can't move. Then I left this server because I wanted to quit Minecraft. Anyone using this seed will see some of the devils. Walter stopped reading for a while. "Well this is so fucking crazy",said Sam. They decided to stop reading and left it for later. They went back to the house and logged out of the server. Back at the Sam's house they thought about what they found. "Maybe let's try playing Minecraft at 3 AM, that's the devil's hour." Suggested Walter. Sam replied:"Ok, let's try, but I am sure that's not true." They all decided to play at 3 AM. Episode 6 Season 1.(Playing at 3 AM) Upcoming. Category:Creepypasta roleplay